She's finally safe
by NationalSarcasmSociety
Summary: the sequel to my first CPD fanfic.


Hello again! This is the second chapter to "you never know what a person means to you until they're almost gone." Hope you guys like it! Please review!

…..

"Ell, are you positive you are up to doing this?" Erin asked one last time, concern still in her voice.

"Lindsay, I'm positive! Let's go." Ellie responded.

"Ok, Oliver, let's start with the basics; what do you remember? Face? Body type? Any notable…extras?" Erin responded, smirking.

"You think you're funny? Well, he was about 6'1'', long and lanky, kinda young if I'm being honest. His face? Normal I guess. Darker, round eyes, kinds scruffy?" Ellie responded.

"Ok good start. Anything else? Clothing, scars, tattoos even?" said Erin.

Ellie did more than hesitate, she froze like ice. She had defiantly noticed something. Ellie could barely swallow. "Yes, blue hoodie, black hat. He had a tattoo on his neck, skull and bones I think." Ellie said as if she suddenly became a robot.

Lindsay knew she struck a nerve with that. It was only time before she knew 21's little warrior was going to break.

"Ell, it's ok. We're going to catch this guy! If you want to take a break we ca…." Erin responded before Ellie cut her off.

Shaking her head as if to refocus, "No, I'm good. That's all I remember."

Erin knew there was nothing she could say, so she finished the sketch and showed it to Ellie.

"Is this him?" she whispered.

"Yes! Yes that is him." Ellie said, still shaken.

…..

Ellie ended up falling back asleep 30 minutes later, the perfect time to call Halstead. Erin stepped out of the room and dialed.

_Dammit Halstead pick up, this is important! _Lindsay thought as she tapped her foot nervously.

"Hey Lindsay, any news on Oliver?" Jay said as he finally picked up.

Before she responded, she walked over to the bedside and nudged Ellie.

"Hey ya, Ellie is up, put us on speaker." Erin said, walking back into the room. "Hey everyone, she survived." Erin smiled.

Ellie was met with waves of "Hi! Hey! How are you feeling? Glad you are ok! Glad you are safe!" And of course, because it was Halstead, "Glad you didn't die on us Oliver!" he said smiling.

"Always the sensitive, aren't you Jay? Haha but truly, I'm good." Ellie responded.

Everyone smiled, and Erin spoke up. "So, after Ellie woke up we used the facial rec app and we think we may have something…."

Erin was about to finish until Ellie stepped in. "I also talked to the doc when he came in, when, well Erin you were sleeping, and I asked him to bag any remnants of the bullets as evidence and send them to you guys and forensics." She said excitedly.

There was a long pause coming from the phone and Erin. Confused, Ellie asked.

"What's with the pause? Did I do something….?" She questioned.

Voight spoke up. "Nothing Ellie just impressed."

Ellie blushed. "Why thank you! And you're welcome." she said sarcastically with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Erin went on. "Yes, well back to the sketch, I sent it to Halstead. Hopefully you can get something from it."

"Lindsay, we would, trust me we all want to catch this guy, but the Op is taking place in less than an hour. We won't get to it until after, whenever that will be." Halstead responded.

….

About 10 minutes later, just as they were about to break, Atwater walked in with the pic of the perp. The team didn't need to say anything, as they stared at the picture.

Antonio stood up rapidly. "That tattoo, I've seen it before. I saw it a few times while I was with the cartel."

Jay looked like he was about to murder someone. "You are telling me that the guy who tried to kill Ellie works for the cartel we are infiltrating in the next hour?!"

Sensing the situation's sudden change in attitude, Voight stepped in. "HEY! Stay focused! We all may be heated but we have a mission to accomplish. We will get son of a bitch later."

Lindsay was woken up by around 2 am with a call from the other half.

"Hello?" She said groggily

"Hey Linds, the op is done. And we got way more than we bargained for." Jay said.

Lindsay stood up rapidly, all the scenarios running through her mind. "Oh hell, what happened? Is Ellie going to get a bed mate soon?" she said.

"Ha, funny. But no, the op went not how we expected. The cliff notes version is that the cartel made Olinsky and Voight out back, so from the beginning we were screwed. We entered to hails of bullets. In the end, some fled, some died, and the rest we were able to apprehend; and the best part? We caught the guy Erin! We caught him, interrogation should be happening asap." Jay said relived.

"Wow… Jay… That is fantastic. I'm honestly lost for words. Ellie is sleeping now; I guess I'll tell her in the morning." Erin said.

"Ya let Oliver sleep, she certainly deserves it. And thanks to you Erin. You really mean a lot to her, I can't wait to see you two again." Jay responded.

"Now Halstead don't get all sweet on me now! But seriously, sleep well ok? I'll stop over later." She responded, blushing.

….

In all the history of the Chicago PD, it had never seen a more menacing semi-circle. In front of the yet to be identified perp stood the Intelligence team from left to right: Olinsky, Voight, Ruzek, Atwater, Antonio and Halstead. They waited and waited for the unsub to crack under their menacing grimaces, without saying a word. Alas, they resorted to normal interrogation techniques.

"Do you know this girl?" Olinsky said, showing the perp a picture of Ellie.

_Silence._

"Did you attempt to kill this girl?" Voight said.

_Silence._

"Did the Sanchez cartel order the hit this Officer?" Ruzek said.

_Silence. _

"Have you ever seen or interacted with this girl before the hit earlier today? "Antonio asked.

_Silence._

"Ok enough with this bull shit. Listen douschbag, if you don't tell us everything you know about you and the cartel's involvement in the attempted homicide earlier today, you are going to get much worse than 25 to life." Halstead practically yelled.

The perp just smiled coyly, again in silence.

Before any of the team had a chance to take second crack the dbag, Atwater's phone went off.

"Guys, we got a hit from facial rec; also, forensics matched the bullet fragments." Atwater said as the rest of the team exited.

"Facial rec matched the sketch Lindsay sent over to a 19 year old Drew Sanchez, the nephew of our Kingpin, Juan Sanchez." Atwater finished.

"Make sense, low level cartel muscle wants to move up in the ranks. What better way to do that than kill a cop." Ruzek responded.

"But why Ellie? She isn't even an official detective with 21 yet." Jay retorted.

"That is where it gets interesting." Atwater responded. "Drew graduated from St. Marks Prep last year, one of the schools Ellie busted last year."

"Kill two birds with one stone I guess. Kill a cop to impress your cartel boss uncle, while also killing the one person who stopped your heroin business from growing." Ruzek concluded.

"And the final nail in the coffin? Forensics matched the bullets found in, well Ellie, to at least two of the pistols we found during the op. I say that about settles it." Atwater added.

"Finally, let's go arrest this son of a bitch." Halstead said.

…

Lindsay woke up yet again 2 or so hours later from another call from Halstead.

"Halstead, this is getting annoying. Girls got to get their beauty sleep you know." She said.

"We got him. Arrested. Gone for good." Jay couldn't get those words out fast enough.

"Wow that was quick! What's his deal?" Erin responded.

"He's a low level nephew of the Kingpin we busted earlier, looking for revenge against Ellie for busting his heroin ring while she was still in narcotics." Jay began.

"Doesn't hurt that she is an officer for Intelligence, does it." Erin responded.

"Sure, I guess. But that is all over now. He's gone Erin, Ellie is finally safe." Jay concluded.

"Yes, gone for good." Erin said as she hung up and walked over to Ellie's sleeping body.

"We got him, Ellie. And to quote Halstead, 'gone for good'." She said with tears coming down her cheek.

The next afternoon, the doctor walked in with good news.

"Well Ms. Oliver, you have recovered quite rapidly, faster than we ever expected. Assuming you pass your concluding physical, you should be good to go home this evening."

Ellie passed the physical with flying colors, not to Lindsay's surprise.

"Now, the person taking you home has to sign the discharge papers and you will be home free." The doctor said.

"I'll take that." Ellie said as she reached for the papers, being and emancipated minor.

But before she could even get her signature down, Lindsay grabbed them from her.

"No, actually she will be coming home with me." Lindsay said, smiling at Ellie. "And don't you even think of arguing."

Ellie didn't even bother.

…

Erin and Ellie we're well into their second bowl of ice cream, and romantic comedy for that matter.

"Erin…I... Want to thank you. For everything. Saving me, staying with me at the hospital, letting me crash here until I fully recover. Everything." Ellie said, slightly hesitant.

Erin turned to pause the movie. "Ellie, listen to me. That is something that teammates do, and I don't think I can say you're welcome enough." She said.

Ellie smiled. She paused and said "I heard you cry. Despite my state at the time, drifting in and out of consciousness and all, I heard you and Halstead come for me. I heard him dial 911, I heard you crying."

Shocked, Erin responded. "I was crying because I know I couldn't lose you. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it, but Ellie, I never knew how much you meant to me and 21 until you were almost gone. You weren't going to die on my watch." She finished.

"Please Lindsay don't make me cry now!" She responded. "How about a lighter note?"

"Haha yes I agree." Erin said.

"Now, be honest with me. What is really going on with you and Halstead? You could cut the sexual tension with a butter knife." Ellie said giggling.

Erin laughed. "We kissed."

"You two WHAT?!" Ellie screamed as the ice cream dropped to the floor.

Erin was nearly on the floor laughing. "Yes missy we did. It was New Year's at Molly's, we all were a bit tipsy. 3,2,1 and next thing I knew he was grabbing my hip and kissing me."

"Ahhhhh Lindsay tell me more! How was it?! Is Halstead a good kisser? Did you two make out? Was there tongue…? Ellie said rapidly.

"Ellie, stop right there. I'm about to collapse laughing! You are wayyy to invested in Halstead and me."

"What?! No no no no you cannot just stop there! You have to tell me everything!" She responded.

"Nope, sorry Oliver! That is all you are getting tonight! Maybe I'll finish the story anther movie night." Lindsay said smirking.

"Fine, be difficult. But know you cannot escape this question!" Ellie concluded, slightly disappointed.

With that they finished the movie, and Ellie falling asleep 30 minutes later.

….

Thanks again to all who read and review!


End file.
